highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildflame
❝ Wildflame... like a wild fire... reckless and disastrous. I can’t burn down forests, but I guess it fits anyways. ❞ — Wildflame's thoughts on his own name Wildflame is a silky-furred tan and white tomcat with dark brown patches mottled onto his fur, along with a leathery pink. He has a missing right ear due to a rat attack, and is rather short compared to his clanmates. He's a young warrior with a lot of spirit; his personality is overall a lot of dark humor and recklessness, but there are a lot of times when he's generally understanding and willing to help in any way he can. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora(mother) X Unknown(father) Palette: : = Base (#d1b596) : = Markings (Underfur) (#d4cbd0) : = Other Markings (Darker mottles) (#534536) : = Other Markings (Lighter mottles) (#c9a391) : = Eyes (#ffbb5c) : = Ears, Nose, Paws (#d78764) Voice: Wildflame has the voice of an always-tired teenager, though when he's anxious he can have quite a few voice cracks. Scent: '''Mud and tree sap '''Gait: Normally he walks with his head down and ear pinned back, sulking around. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Humorous * Wild enjoys joking around a lot, between lightening the mood or just for fun. * +''' '''Lively * Wildflame isn't one for lazing around often; he'll always wanna do stuff, even if it's as simple as playing a game or talking with someone. He enjoys exploring, and hanging around him will probably be something to remember for a while. * ±''' '''Thoughtless *If you talk to Wildflame, he won't really censor himself. If you ask him for advice, he'll give you the advice he really thinks would fit best in his mind, but it isn't always the best advice. And if it's just conversing with him and the topic strays, Wild will say whatever he wants. * ±''' '''Protective *Wild is serious when it comes to protecting those he cares about, and sometimes this can go wrong, even if he meant to do the right thing. * −''' '''Violent/Sinister *Despite him being somewhat charming and a jokester, Wildflame is also surprisingly dark. * −''' '''Resented *Wildflame holds a lot of grudges against events and cats, making it fairly difficult for him to forgive certain things, instead being angry and bitter about it. 'Likes' *Dark humor **Wildpaw loves dark humor- pretty much anything inappropriate or violent and he'll break into a giggle fit. *Biting **No, he does not have rabies. But Wildflame just likes biting down on stuff. That doesn't mean he'll ever bite someone randomly, though. Well, he'd gladly bite Dewscathe. Maybe more RiverClanners and WindClanners too. And kind of like a dog, Wildflame would chew on a stick when he's bored. 'Dislikes' *Dewscathe **Wild has a burning hatred for this tom. He grew up with 'Dewdrop' and his siblings, and Wildkit at the time was harassed by them while his sisters absolutely adored Dewkit, Dripkit and the others. *Disrespect towards ThunderClan/Cats leaving **Wildflame has already had enough cats leave him in his life. He takes a lot of pride in ThunderClan, since it's where he grew up. And he especially hates when Nightrunner is insulted for being a 'bad leader.' 'Goals' *Stand up for himself **He's been a pushover most of his life, and he wants that to change. *Continue working on mossball tricks **Wildflame has a big hobby on teaching himself tricks with a ball of moss; he's had this interest since he was a young kit. *Climb the tallest tree in ThunderClan **Wildflame is short. If he climbs a really tall tree all the way up to the top, he'll feel amazing. 'Fears' *Rats **They took his ear down in the twolegplace sewers. If he so much as sees these vermin he'll go insane. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist and her four kits, Lilythorn, Tundrawind, Wildkit's siblings, Stormstar, Nightrunner Age Range: 0-6 moons *Wildkit and his siblings were born on 3/25/18 *After getting more involved with Cloudmist's kits, Wildkit gets bullied by Dewkit and Dripkit. He proceeds to hate them. *Wildkit is surprised when Ashkit becomes his 'bodyguard' and sticks up for him. *Wildkit meets Nightrunner, and takes a liking for the tom. Maybe a little too much. *Nightrunner quickly does everything possible to get Wildkit away from him, and with a little 'spook' situation, Wildkit stops hanging around him, satisfied with scaring Dewkit. *Chamomilekit and Oakkit are brought to the nursery with a new queen named Peachfuzz, and Wildkit is happy to babysit them while Peachfuzz is gone. *Wildkit sees way too many dead bodies for being just a kit. *With both of his parents leaving at a young age, Wildkit is left as the only protective figure to his two extremely shy sisters, so he steps up to 'role model' for both. *Stormstar and Littlelight educate the kits all about stars, and Wildkit really looks up to his leader and deputy. *Wildkit soon forgives Dripkit, but has yet to forgive Dewkit for anything. He's glad Ashkit crushed his little ladybug friend. *Nightrunner replaces Stormstar since both leader and deputy vanish. *Robinbelly meets the kits, and practically every kit in the nursery loves her. *Cloudpaw; one of his very few friends becomes a warrior! Wildkit pretty much screams his vocal cords into extinction from cheering. *Wildkit becomes six moons! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudshade, Beetlepaw/claw, Nightrunner, His sisters, Cloudmist's kits, Sparkbite, Apprentices, Rest of TC Age Range: 6-12 moons *Wildpaw was apprenticed on 5/11/18 *Wildpaw is originally mentored to Condorshade, but switches to Cloudshade. Wildpaw is extremely happy about this. *Remembering how Gingerpaw has a tragic fear of Beetlepaw, Wildpaw ignored her fears and met Beetlepaw, getting to know her. He realizes how amazing she is at mossball, and is glad to have Beetlepaw around. *Wildpaw meets Lynxleap's kits, and is happy to be babysitting children again. *Dewpaw and Gingerpaw get all lovey-dovey, and Wildpaw realizes Gingerpaw interacts with him less and less. Wildpaw acts like it's nothing, building up his anger on the inside. *After a RiverClan event, Dewpaw is exiled and Gingerpaw is hurt. Wildpaw's dreams come true. *Cloudmist dies, and Wildpaw is pretty sad at this. With his parents not around, Cloudmist was more like a mother to him than anybody else. *Beetlepaw becomes a warrior! Yay Beetleclaw! *Wildpaw trains with Cloudshade. *Peachfuzz dies, Lynxleap and his kits leave, Wildpaw is left alone with no more family. *Wild interacts a bit with Henpaw, Sootpaw, Chipmunkpaw and a newcomer, Sparkpaw. *Wildpaw grows closer to Chamomilepaw, Oakpaw, Rowankit and Sparkpaw. *ThunderClan moves down into the sewers. *Wildpaw loses his ear to a couple of rats. *Wildpaw meets Dewscathe on the border while he's with Oakpaw and Rowankit, and is furious. *Nightrunner comes to protect Wildpaw and co. *After what seems like forever, Wildpaw becomes a warrior! 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Nightrunner, Sparkbite, Oakpaw, Chamomilepaw, Rowankit, Cloudshade, Rest of TC Age Range: 12-current moons * Wildflame was made a warrior on 7/24/18 * After the interaction with Dewscathe and finding out Gingerpaw left him, Wildflame is rather bitter. * Sootpaw dies, and Wildflame attends his burial at the RC border. * Wild finds that he has a lot more in common with Nightrunner and Sparkbite than he originally thought. * Wild becomes a big brother figure to Chamomilepaw and Oakpaw. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "The only clan that isn't hopeless." :Chamomilepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"You little weirdo... I remember when you cried your eyes out because we were becoming apprentices." ::"You know you and Oakpaw are the only ones I have left... right...?" :Wildflame's whiskers twitch in amusement, though his mood takes a turn for the worst at the end of his words. :Beetleclaw/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Some cats might think she's weird or something, but I really don't mind it. I haven't talked to her in a while, though... damn. I should really talk to her again." :Wildflame looks guilty. :Nightrunner/Leader/Clanmate/⦁⦁⦁ ::"You were the only other one who shared my hatred for Dewscathe. You defended me a few times, even. I know I was a dumb kit, but I hope I'm something you can be proud of now? Those other cats who think you're a terrible leader... They don't understand. They might never will, but I'll do my best to defend your honor! For ThunderClan!" :The tom looks hopeful, a sly grin appearing on his face. :Cloudshade/Former Mentor/Homeboy/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Thanks for being a rad mentor, dude. And a rad friend. And we share the same den now- that's cool." :The tom cackles thinking about Cloudshade. :Oakpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Big shy dork. Haha. But seriously, thank you for being there... you and Cham both. You're a good cat, Twiggy." :Wildflame grins, his canines poking out. :Sparkbite/Medicine Cat/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I know you've rad a rough past, and that really sucks. I really hope you're somewhat happy here in ThunderClan with us. But you're not a bad cat, I'm not sure why cats give you shit and try to tick you off all the time. They need to get a life, and you need a vacation." :Wildflame nods his head in approval. :Rowankit/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'll admit you're a bit strange at times, but you're just a kit. And hey, you're becoming an apprentice soon! Nightrunner will be a great mentor, I just know it. Good luck on your near apprenticeship, Row." :The warrior lightly smiles. |-|ShadowClan= "Lame." |-|WindClan= "They're a bunch of scaredy-cats. Scared of orange eyes and fire. God, I love my name. Oh! And stop trespassing, you idiots!" |-|RiverClan= "I hate them." :Dewscathe/Warrior/Childhood Bully/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"All you ever did was make my life a living hell. You took nearly everything from me, and just when I thought you would have learned your lesson... hahah... It turns out you didn't mature at all. How pathetic. You will pay one day. I'll make you suffer like you made me suffer. Somehow." :There is a sadistic glare in Wildflame's gaze, like a bonfire. :Gingerpaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's no sister of mine. She left me when I needed her most." :Wildflame's tone is sharp and icy, though there is a glaze of hurt and regret in his eye. |-|SkyClan= "Never met 'em." '''Trivia *Though Wildflame is rather short compared to other warriors, he's not munchkin-sized. *Wildflame earned his name for pretty much being a disaster, and for his blazing amber eyes. *Wild has been around a lot of toxic influences while he was young, and no parents to correct him. This is a leading reason as to why he does what he wants and has so much interest in dark and violent topics. 'Quotes' ❝ Yeah, fuck RiverClanners. ❞ — Wildflame to Oakpaw when discussing RC ❝ Hunt down many more. As many mice as you can find. And if you find a rat grab it by its tail and beat it to death. ❞ — Wild to Champaw when hearing she caught some mice ❝ Why not? Does me staring at you '''threaten' you?'' ❞ — Wild defending himself after apparently staring at Champaw too long 'Fanart' Wild.png|By: Bootlegged Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Artefex Category:ThunderClan Category:Kit